


prayer

by northrndwnpr



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, i'm gonna set this in acol just bc i can, i'm so tired please forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northrndwnpr/pseuds/northrndwnpr
Summary: there's only one way to get a message to god, a priest's gotta do what he's gotta do
Relationships: tieren/god
Kudos: 2





	prayer

**Author's Note:**

> i'm... so sorry

The darkness pushed against the palace windows, and Maxim felt suffocated.

He could Osaron's palace rising up from the river through the windows that led onto the balcony, and he let out a shaky breath.

A door creaked open behind him, but Maxim couldn't bring himself to look away from the monstrosity growing out of the water.

"You wanted to talk to me, your Majesty."

After a beat of silence, the King turned to the head priest stood at the entrance of his rooms. Tieren's face was gaunt, exhausted from his constant work on the sleeping spell. Maxim hadn't seen the man all day - he assumed Tieren had been hard at work and shouldn't be disrupted. 

But the day was wearing thin and Maxim was growing weak, far too weak. He wasn't even sure he would survive to see the return of the Antari.

"Tieren, I'm sorry to ask this of you-"

"Maxim," Tieren cut him off.

The king suppressed a shudder. He was no longer used to being called by his own name after so many years on the throne, and he didn't expect this - especially from Tieren. But the time for formalities had long passed and Maxim couldn't bring himself to care.

"I know what must be done," Tieren continued, bowing his head. Out of respect or to mask his own emotions, Maxim wasn't sure.

A wooden box sat on the table between the men, surprisingly plain compared to its gilded surroundings in the palace.

Tieren placed his hand on the chest but before he could pick it up Maxim's hand was covering the priest’s.

"Be careful," Maxim said, for he knew that inside the seemingly unassuming box, lay the holy dildo of Arnes, used by the head priest to convey the messages of only the upmost importance to God.

"Of course my King," Tieren replied and retreated out of the room before Maxim could reconsider what he had asked of the other man.

* * *

The wind and darkness whipped at Tieren's robes as he stood at the top of the palace.

_Let me in._

He looked to the sky above and raised the box above his head.

_Let me in._

Tieren cleared his throat.

_Let me in._

"Oh mighty God," Tieren bellowed, and before Osaron could sink his will into Tierens mind, he spoke the most powerful words in the kingdom.

"It's pegging time."


End file.
